Another Chance
by Sam T
Summary: If Remus and Tonks survived the 2nd wizarding war and that Bellatrix Lestrange and Rodolphus were out to hunt the couple and their family down in fury of their master, Lord Voldemorts defeat. POVS of Remus and Tonks with Teddy, Andromeda, Order, Weasleys.


**A Lupin and Tonks family story with special bits of Andromeda. This what happens after the war and the game of life and death get a bit twisted. **

**Remus and Tonks survive but at a cost, so does Rodolphus and Bellatrix. **

* * *

_Theodore Remus Lupin was silently tugging on the lace on the side of his crib. His mother and grandmother were talking differently than usual. They were in the next room, Mum's room and could hear angry and worried voices. Teddy thought in his one days old mind. _

_"Where was daddy?". Teddy continued to fidget and Andromeda entered his room, picked him up and carried him into her daughters room. _

_"Mum, I need to be with him!" Tonks said angrily. _

_"But Teddy needs you. So do I," Andromeda pleaded. _

_"But Remus may need me too, both of you are safe here!"_

_"I dont want my son to be an orphan, anyway, he's only a week old!"_

_The yelling subduded when Teddy began to make a soft whimpering noise. He didn't want his mummy and Grandmother to fight. _

_"I'm going mum, I'm sorry," Tonks said before she kissed her sons forehead, held him close and gave him to Andromeda. _

_"If neither Remus or I return, you will be his guardian, his protector and never, ever let anything bad happen to him," Tonks said and mother and daughter embraced, maybe for the last time._

_Tonks left the house and apparated to hogsmade and already, there were people heading towards Hogwarts, preparing to fight and people collecting their belongings, preparing to evacuate. There was a group of Slytherin Hogwarts students and they began to board the Hogwarts express train back to London. Tonks walked to the edge of Hogsmade and entered the taven that Aberforth owned. She entered the room and noticed that a familar face was also inside. _

_"Mrs Longbottom," Tonks said a little enthusiastic. _

_"Tonks dear, just about to help my grandson, quite a fighter, helping Potter out, lives up to his parernts," Mrs Longbottom said as Aberforth appeared in front of them._

_"You two want the portal to the room of requirements I suppose?" Aberforth asked. Both women nodded quickly and he took out his wand and waved it quickly, muttering a spell the Tonks could not hear. A portrait of Aberforth's younger sister, Ariana was the portal and soon, the two women found themselves in the hidden room of Hogwarts. The saw that the room has been occupied recently because there was footprints in the dirt on the floor and the couches have been sat on. They then saw somebody sleeping on the couch, Ginny Weasley. _

_"Ginny?" Tonks said to the figure. _

_"TONKS, aren't you supposed to be with Teddy?" Ginny asked immediatly, completely forgeting the fact that she was asleep a couple of seconds ago. _

_"Remus" was all the Tonks could say before she walked towards the door, Ginny and Mrs Longbottom close at her heels. She swiftly went through the doors and nearly had a head on collision with another person._

_Harry Potter._

_"Tonks, you can't," Ginny said as she was struggling to keep up with her and Tonks had completely avoided Harry, Ron and Hermione. Tonks ran pass the transfiguration hall and down towards the west ground floor corridor. Kingsley Shaklebolt, Lee Jordon and Susan Bones was dueling here and Kingsley was shocked to see his young employer at the scene. _

_"Tonks, you shouldn't be here, you should be at home with Teddy," he said mid-duel. _

_"IS THAT EVERYBODIES MAIN PRIORITY, IF A DEATH EATER DOESN'T KILL HIM AT THE END OF THIS WAR, I WILL" Tonks said angrily. She stunned Kingsley dueler, a werewolf and contiued on her way. Tonks wheeled into a corridor and she was hit by something moving fast. _

_"DORA?" Remus Lupin said as he hauled his wife of the ground. _

_"Remus!" Tonks said happily. _

_"GET OUT OF HERE!" He said angrily. Tonks could hear footsteps coming closer to the corner. _

_"REMUS, DUCK!" Tonks had seen Dolohov, a twisted faced Death Eater and shot a body-binder jinx at him. Dolohov flew back a couple of meters while both of the Lupins ran for their lives. They entered the great hall to come face to face with Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange. Both couples stared at each other for a split second then silence was replaced with the sound of spells, jinxes, hexes and curses. _

_"Nymphadora, I am giving you one chance to live. Let us kill your loser of a husband, and leave your son and mother. The Dark Lord would find you a resourceful ally, he wanted a shapeshifter" Bellatrix paused at her spell casting. Remus looked at his wife._

_"NO WAY!" she yelled and Bellatrix was paralyzed and on the ground. Remus did the same to Rodolphus. The two made a dash for the door to try and assist the younger students. Dueling went on until Voldemort allowed the ressitance to hand Harry over.

* * *

"Harry" Remus said allowed with the others as a motionless Harry Potter appeared in front of a stunned Molly Weasley who was about to be killed by Voldemort for murdering Amycus and Alecto Carrow. Harry produced a shield charm in front of Molly and protected her. Harry and Voldemort than had a revealing talk and finally, Voldemort was blown into bits. The students of Hogwarts, Order of the Phoenix and Hogsmade villagers cheered and screamed in victory, but those who lost family and friends silently mourned.

* * *

_**This is just what happened at the end of Death Hallows and the New Beginning of Tonks and Remus's story of how their lives would go if the survived the 2nd wizarding war. It would be great if you reviewed everybody!**_  
_


End file.
